Lucky
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Taylor spends the day with Nessie. A very cute story that I had to write for a creative writing class for school.


It was snowing outside hard enough to close school, which was why I was so excited to rise out of bed on a Thursday morning. As I turned up the stereo speakers and danced along to my favorite song, I heard a knock on my kitchen door.

"Can I come in Nessie?"

I turned down the stereo, unlocked the door and let Taylor swing it open.

"Taylor, hi." I smiled and felt myself fly as he hugged me, bear style and spun me around.

"Hey Lilka, I heard you didn't have school today.' he said closing the door, before the wind could do it for him and sliding his blue, fuzzy jacket off.

It always amazed me how he didn't need to wear a lot of layers. No matter how cold it was outside, Taylor was always warm.

"Geeze! It's hot in here. Turn the heat down, or at least let me buy you a warmer coat for Christmas this year." he suggested and I tried to laugh a little.

"I'm just cold.'

" So I see. Ness, why don't you just let me fix that part for you. I bet I can fix that crummy, old thermostat you're reduced to using as well." he stepped closer and gave me a hug.

"I love you for trying to help me Taylor, but if you destroy my house while trying to get the blood flow back into my body, then I just might have to kill you." I said and he smirked.

"You realize that if you succeed in killing me then you won't ever get to kiss me again." Taylor laughed and I reconsidered the thought.

"I like that part so I might not kill you delibrately, or at least not all the way. Maybe keep you around so you can suffer a little bit along with me." I kissed him and he made a face.

"Come on."

I laughed and kissed him again. Taylor let go and opened the fireplace. In a little while, the house felt warmer and he relaxed satisfied.

"Thank you." I said

"No problem" he smiled at me and sat next to me on the couch.

I felt at home with him here. Almost like everything was complete whenever Taylor was around. He always stayed close. Watching over and protecting me. We were best friends and that was what best friends did, according to him.

He turned to me, his face serious. "So Nessie, what do you want to do today? We could bike, hike, just hang, it's your call." I mulled this over.

Either way, I got to be with him and that was what I wanted. I relaxed into contentedness as Taylor wrapped a blanket around me and climbed in next to me on the couch.

Now it was too hot. I felt sweat pool up on my forehead and tried to gently move his handiwork so I could breathe right.

" Fire and a blanket?" I asked surprised. Taylor shot me an amused look.

"You were cold, now you aren't anymore." he reasoned "You're welcome."

" I'm not in need of an incubator Taylor. Was it your plan to make me sweat too?"

"Then let's go outside!" he said excitedly, scrambling up and clapping his hands together." Race you!"

I bolted outside and hit the snow, packed down tight and waited for him. I looked around and back toward the house, which was where he was exiting slowly, eyes laughing.

" Ness, where's your shoes?"

"I thought we were racing so being the idiot that I am, I left them inside.'

Taylor laughed. "We're not really racing. I had to put the fire out anyway first. Unless you want the firemen coming here to put it out themselves."

I hit him. "You would burn my house down."

Then it hit me. My bare feet were bright red from the force of wind gails and Taylor widened his eyes, worried when he finally took notice.

"Woah." he flung me over his shoulder, so that I was hanging upside down and held my feet, helping them to warm up. He carried me back to the house and set me back down on the couch.

"We need a refresher on what the words race you mean." I suggested. Taylor just laughed.

"Nessie, if I'd known how much of a distraction I would be to you, then I wouldn't have come over."

"I thought you were following me!" I said trying to explain myself. He didn't need it though. We just understood each other.

"It's fine Nessie. So, hiking or biking is out, so that leaves-"

"I kind of liked what we were doing before Taylor.' I interrupted and he shot me a hard look.

"I kind of figured that you liked the couch. But why didn't you say anything before?"

"I know. I need to think next time." I sighed and we sat back. My body against his chest and Taylor covered up with the blanket.

"There. Is that better?" he asked, softening his expression and putting my feet up on his lap.

"Yes." I said. Taylor smiled. "Good," He noticed my heavy lids and shifted his weight so I was more comfortable.

"Take a nap. You look tired."

I yawned and smiled at him. Maybe that sounded like a good idea.

"I really am an idiot." I said and Taylor stared at me.

"Don't."

"Okay." I stopped and tried to close my eyes. The silence that followed was a godd kind of quiet. I liked it. Just being here with my best friend.

" I know something you don't." Taylor said

I opened my eyes and guessed "That I never wear shoes?"

" No. You and I, we understand each other.' he tucked the blanket tighter around me and helped me to lay down better. His chest felt warm and soft and I sighed. Taylor took a breath and continued " You are my best friend and you make everything in my life make sense. Everytime I'm with you, I walk away feeling better about myself and its days like these that I realize that I have somebody on my side."

I was brought down deeper into the blanket, Taylor's strong, muscled arms wrapped themseelves around me, letting me know that he would always be there.

He breathed in and spoke again."We're a pretty messed up pair aren't we Ness? Neither one of us can hold our shapes together right."

I thought about this and realized that it really was true. We completed each other and made each other happy. I rested my head on Taylor's chest and realized that this was why I loved him so much. I loved him for these moments. In the silence when our hearts could talk. He was so warm, I could fall asleep. I changed my hands so I could hug him back and said"We're very lucky Taylor."

He smiled down at me and kissed the top of my hair. He yawned and followed suit; falling asleep as he said " Yeah we sure are." before finally closing his eyes.


End file.
